Talk:Ingame References
Pillar of Ice and Flame "The Pillar of Ice and Flame is a reference to an object in Radical Dreamers and Chrono Cross called the Frozen Flame. This object would allow its user to time travel, as well as manipulate dimensions and events in previous times. In the end, the object was actually a fragment of a greater alien entity called the Lavos." :I call BS on this. --GreyDog 16:51, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::o.o you don't think the frozen flame is connected to Lavos? its kinda blatant if you make it to the end of the game... ^^ okay, purposeful misunderstandings aside.. the Radical Dreamers part might not be the case since its a rather unknown text based sequel (official, but only released in japan) to chrono trigger that falls between the two games. The info about Lavos, or rather, the time devourer that lavos gives birth to is to help ppl understand a certain letter that is left to ppl in the first mission.. --Sleepy Kitty 23:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) This Page o,o and there we go! of course, there's a debate about expanding this, so this page might go away soon and be split into a dozen pages instead... in the mean time, a space to drop these into until things get more complicated! (and why is everyone waiting for me to make these instead of doing them themselves?) --Sleepy Kitty 14:07, 26 October 2006 (PDT) Category? Perhaps we need a new category. In-jokes doesn't seem to fit in my opinion. - Snorii 07:23, 29 October 2006 (PST) :o.o well... a number of them are.. at least what was first added was, what we have now isn't as such anymore ^^;; you'll note that above I mention that this will probably be split into several categories.. perhapse split it and have the overall category page be under in-jokes? --Sleepy Kitty 11:16, 29 October 2006 (PST) Issues I've started populating the issues section. They are usually named for chapters in books. There used to be a link on the official boards talking about this, but I can't find it. I don't remember all of them. Issue 2: A Shadow of the Past Issue 3: A Council of War Issue 4: Colosseum Issue 5: Forest of Dread Issue 6: City of Villains Issue 7: A Hero's Destiny Manifest Issue 8: Break Through Rachael Storm 07:01, 1 March 2007 (PST) :I listed some of those here, Talk:Issues - Snorii 08:01, 1 March 2007 (PST) *"Through the looking glass" - Chapter 1 of Alice in Wonderland *"A shadow of the past" - Chapter 2 of The Two Towers *"A Council of War" - Chapter 12 of Treasure Island *"The Colosseum" - Chapter 34 of The Count of Monte Cristo ::You're so smart, Snorii :D Rachael Storm 08:42, 1 March 2007 (PST) ::: I'd love to take credit, but all of those came from the official forums. :) - Snorii 10:45, 1 March 2007 (PST) :::: Just say "Thank you Rachael" :D Rachael Storm 14:22, 1 March 2007 (PST) :::::Thank you Rachael. :D - Snorii 14:33, 1 March 2007 (PST) For what it's worth, Chapter 11 of Stan Lee's autobiography, Excelsior!, was titled "Along Came a Spider", the same as the name of Issue 6, or as titled above, City of Villains. - True Marksman 02:47, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Dark Waters I previously added that 'Dark Waters, a zone in Brickstown might refer to The Pirates of Dark Water and the evil substance known as "Dark Water" that was consuming the alien world of Mer. After thinking about it, I'm pretty sure this isn't the case though. I vaguely remember either Statesman or Manticore saying something about Brickstown and references to Mesopotamia. - Snorii 10:44, 1 March 2007 (PST) Salvage I hope it's OK, but I've added a category for Salvage with the opening of Issue 9 to the public. I decided to do this when I was on test and received the salvage of "Inanimate Carbon Rod" and immediately got the reference. Coffee The Paragon City main font file explicitly states that it was based on the Eight O'Clock Coffee text. Not sure where one would put this, but this article seems the prime candidate. Police Band Missions OK, I admit I'm not the biggest Bowie expert in the world or anything, but are we sure the reference for Mazzy Stardusk is correct? Every time I see that name, the first thing that comes to my mind is a Mazzy Star reference. Maybe there's a common thread between the two (that I haven't managed to find)? --Eabrace 17:04, 21 June 2007 (EDT) Maybe it's a combo reference to both Ziggy Stardust and Mazzy Star? Just like Clive Loveking is a reference to Clive Barker, Stephen King, and H.P. Lovecraft all rolled up in one. RagabashMoon 05:00, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Mundane Weapons Why do we have a list of weapons here? The fact that the game has an "uzi" in it is not really a reference to anything.--GreyDog 15:08, 29 October 2007 (EDT) : I was thinking the same thing when I was adding Talsorian the other day. Probably best to move them to their own article. (Not Talsorian though. ;) ) - Snorii 16:02, 29 October 2007 (EDT) ::I'm also in agreement that we should move it to its own page. Especially as the game expands and more kinds of weapons may appear, many of which people may not know the difference between and might thus find the explanation (or at least a wiki link) interesting.--Shinzakura 00:14, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :: Are they so interesting as to warrant their own article? --Jumping Jack 16:14, 29 October 2007 (EDT) ::: Honestly, I think we should just remove them.--GreyDog 10:56, 11 November 2007 (EST) :: I agree that they do not belong here. However, it's clear that they were of enough interest to somebody because they were added, and I can see others finding the information interesting as well. I don't see that it would hurt to move it to a new page. And if we don't move it to a new page (and add a "See Also" link to it from here), I'd half expect to see the stuff get re-added by someone at some point in the future -- so, better to move it out of the way than eliminate it entirely just to have it come back, perhaps? :) -- Sekoia 19:13, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::I agree fully with this and I'm currently building the new page on my sandbox page. Was thinking of calling the page List of Weapons and Equipment in Game, though I'd like some opinion on that as well. In any case, I'm hoping to have it up by the end of the week so that we can resolve this. Any thoughts?--Shinzakura 06:05, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I'd shorten the title to "Weapons and Equipment." Good luck! --GreyDog 15:56, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with GreyDog for the shorter title. Looks good so far. :) -- Sekoia 07:11, 23 January 2008 (UTC) NPC Repeats Humperdink (sic) and Vezzini/Vizzini (also sic) are in there twice - under Dr. Quaterfield's TF, and under Doc Delilah's storyarc. Are they truly in both, and what are their proper spellings? In the novel/film, they are Humperdinck and Vizzini. Aggelakis 04:00, 11 November 2007 (EST) : I'm curious about this as well, hopefully I will be able to run Dr. Q's TF some day and will be able to verify. I also haven't run through Doc Delilah's story arc yet, but that should be relatively easy to verify in comparison. - Snorii 14:42, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Black XIII And I the only one who thought first of The Dark Tower, and Black Thirteen, the most dangerous of the Wizard's Glasses? Errickfoxy 09:46, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :It makes more sense to me that it would be a reference to the Dark Tower, especially considering the nature of Mordred in the novel.SunGryphon 19:52, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Croatoa Stuff I'm not going to edit it myself, but I noticed the page says that SIDHE are a type of "ghost" from Irish folklore. Someone might check on this with someone who knows their Irish myth, as I'm not sure "ghost" is a good word to use. Second, Tuatha de Dannan aren't mentioned, and if you are mentioning them, then a friend of mine was telling me about how by Irish myth, the Tuatha de Dannan as they are in City of Heroes should actually be called the Fir Bolg, as the Tuatha de Dannan were actually beautiful where as the Fir Bolg are beast creatures. RagabashMoon 04:47, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't the Mercedes Lackey books on the shelf at the back of the university in Croatoa count as a reference or an easter egg? (Go in the door, turn right, go to the back, and it's the shelf on the left of you as you face the back wall) Snake Missions In the Cull Snake Population mission from Mongoose, he directs you to the location for the snakes, and ends with "Oh yah, and they mostly come out at night. Mostly." This is Newt's description of the aliens' habits in "Alien 2:Aliens". I'll add the reference to the main page, unless anyone has any thoughts? Joyeuse3D 09:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC)